The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion systems, and, more particularly, to mounting assemblies within gas turbine engines.
Various combustion systems include combustion chambers in which fuel and air combust to generate hot gases. For example, a gas turbine engine may include one or more combustion chambers that are configured to receive compressed air from a compressor, inject fuel into the compressed air, and generate hot combustion gases to drive the turbine engine. Each combustion chamber may include one or more fuel nozzles, a combustion zone within a combustion liner, a flow sleeve surrounding the combustion liner, and a gas transition duct. Compressed air from the compressor flows to the combustion zone through a gap between the combustion liner and the flow sleeve. Mounting assemblies may be disposed in the gap to mount the combustion liner within the flow sleeve. Unfortunately, flow disturbances may be created as the compressed air passes by the mounting assemblies, thereby decreasing performance of the gas turbine engine.